yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 128
"Tears of Separation... The Tyranny of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!!" is the one-hundred and twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 3, 2013. Summary Summons "Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon".]] Trey orders "Chaos Atlandis" to seize Mizar's "Tachyon Dragon". It snares "Tachyon Dragon" with a whip of lava and embeds the dragon into its volcano shoulder as Mizar yells his dragon's name. He says that he understands now - their goal was to equip "Tachyon Dragon" to "Chaos Atlandis" to prevent Mizar from Summoning "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" with "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One". Dumon comments that "The Seventh One" should be an effectively omnipotent card, with Marin adding that Trey and Quinton found its fatal flaw. Up above, Vector says a dragon tamer is nothing without a dragon to tame and that this must be embarrassing for Mizar. Quinton tells Mizar his trump card is sealed and Trey asks how he intends to fight them now. As he adds "The Seventh One" to his hand, Mizar admits he's underestimated their power and that they are fit to be Quattro's brothers and the teacher of Kite. However, he reminds them that he is one of the Seven Barian Emperors and that this Duel is not over yet. Mizar Normal Summons "Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon", prompting Trey to ask why he'd do so with a 0 ATK monster. Mizar explains that when "Heliosphere" his face-up, his opponent cannot declare an attack. Quinton says he understands and asks if he's only trying to buy time until he can get his hands back on "Tachyon Dragon". Staring at another card in his hand, Mizar does not answer and instead Sets the card, ending his turn. " looms over the Earth.]] Aboard the Different Dimension Airship, Yuma simply stares ahead, thinking of Trey and Quinton. Back at the Duel, Quinton starts his turn and draws. He activates Trey's face-down "Numbers Lift", explaining that it will let him Special Summon a "Number" monster from his Graveyard, but its effects will be negated. He Special Summons "Number 9: Dyson Sphere", which covers the sky behind him and Trey. He proceeds to activate his own Set card - "Return Rank-Up" - which lets him add a "Rank-Up-Magic" card from his Graveyard to his hand. Mizar growls in frustration as "Argent Chaos Force" returns to Quinton's hand from the Graveyard portal. Quinton immediately activates it, his bracelet's crest glowing and his face contorting in pain. "Dyson Sphere" re-enters the Overlay Network and the entire Earth is shown surrounded in energy as he chants "O star that covers the whole of heaven and that now carries the whole of creation inside itself, descend upon us here and now!". He Ranks Up "Dyson Sphere" and performs an Chaos Xyz Evolution, creating "Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere" in Attack Position. It looms over the Earth itself as it unfolds its panels and energy streams through them. Quinton informs Mizar that any monster that battles this one will become its Overlay Unit. Mizar is surprised, but Quinton continues that once per turn, he can inflict 500 damage to his opponent for his Overlay Unit attached to it. Dumon says he understands - they can continue to increase its Overlay Units. Marin adds that it will deal more damage each turn, then. Vector calls it quite the nasty monster. Mizar admits its a formidable monster, but reminds them that as long as "Heliosphere" is around, there will be no battling and that "Chaos Dyson Sphere" has only one Overlay Unit right now. He asks on what turn Quinton intends to defeat him by dealing damage with it. He responds that he means this turn of course. Mizar's eyes go wide as he asks what they mean. Trey wonders if he's forgotten they have another "Chaos" monster on the field. Mizar stares up at "Chaos Atlandis" as Quinton reveals he can skip his Battle Phase and detach three Overlay Units from "Chaos Atlandis" to reduce Mizar's Life Points to 1. Mizar recoils, Vector is speechless and Dumon and Marin just repeat "Life Points" and "1", respectively. "Chaos Atlandis" launches a gigantic plume of lava, which hits Mizar. He screams as he's taken off his feet and slammed back down into the ground, his Life Points stopping at 1. Mizar comments to himself that they did not damage him - they simply reduced his Life Points to 1. Dumon realizes what their aim is now, while Vector voices it - they'll win with the effect of "Chaos Dyson Sphere". Quinton declares the effect now - "Dyson Sphere" has one Overlay Unit, so Mizar will take 500 damage. He says this is for Thomas, who risked his life to bring them this Duel data. Trey adds that this effect is the combined strength of all three brothers. Mizar still has yet to to rise from the last strike. As "Chaos Dyson Sphere" blooms with pink energy, Quinton tells him to die an honorable death here - one befitting a proud Barian warrior. Gigantic pink lasers hit the spot where Mizar has fallen. Elsewhere in Heartland City, a hangar opens in the ground and a large ramp slowly rises up. Orbital 7 informs Kite that energy is at 95% and all systems are normal as their space shuttle settles on the ramp and prepares to launch. One of the monitors is suddenly flashing "ATTENTION" and Orbital tells Kite that some sort of strange energy is emanating from Trey and Quinton's location. Kite responds that he understands, but tells Orbital to focus on the launch. As the smoke clears, Trey excitedly says they defeated one of the Seven Emperors. He's shocked to see Mizar back to his feet, his Life Points still at 1. Quinton simply exclaims "Impossible!". Mizar says he was waiting for that strike. They ask what he means and he responds that he was waiting for them to inflict effect damage so he could activate his Counter Trap Card, "Damage Rebound". He explains that it negates damage inflicted by an opponent's card effect. Trey mutters "that trap" under his breath and Mizar reveals it has another effect - it forces his opponent to target one face-up card they control and return it to the Deck - and if that card is a monster, they will take damage equal to its ATK. Quinton is shocked, but Trey comments that they have "Chaos Atlandis" and "Chaos Dyson Sphere" face-up and if either is returned, they'll lose. Quinton says they must avoid that and Mizar says that's what he planned - there is only one card they can choose to avoid losing right now. Quinton decides they have to choose "Tachyon Dragon", then. Mizar clarifies that since its an Equip Card and not a monster right now, they'll take no damage. Mizar adds that with "Heliosphere" face-up, the only way they could have theoretically won was via inflicting effect damage, hence, he was waiting for them to do that so he could activate "Damage Rebound". Trey asks what they should do and Quinton responds that to win the war, you sometimes must lose the battle. Sarcastically adding that this is "fantastic", he declares they will return "Tachyon Dragon" to the Deck. It bursts forth from its stone tomb and turns to energy, which flies into Mizar's D-Pad. Mizar points out that with no Equip Card, the ATK of "Chaos Atlandis" will fall by 1000 now. Quinton says his turn isn't over yet though. He reveals "Chaos Dyson Sphere" has another effect - he can detach all of its Overlay Units to inflict 800 damage for each one. All the panels of "Chaos Dyson Sphere" glow and energy darts shoot out, but Mizar says this is getting tiresome and activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Damage Alteration". The darts rebound off a barrier and Mizar explains that this negates damage from a card effect and lets him Special Summon a monster from his Deck with the same ATK as the damage he would have taken. He Special Summons "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" in Attack Position and lightly laughs. Quinton Sets the final card in his hand and ends his turn. " ensnares "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon".]] Girag and Nash are traveling towards the Barian World in an interdimensional portal. Girag suddenly yells Nash's name as dark tentacles snare him. Nash reaches towards Girag, but Girag grabs his arm and pulls him forward, the tentacles snaring him instead. Girag laughs and says there will be trouble if Nash Duels Yuma. He adds this is done in the name of Don Thousand. Nash simply repeats Thousand's name in confusion. Mizar draws and proceeds to activate "The Seventh One". He tells "Tachyon Dragon" to manifest itself as he Special Summons it from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He Ranks it Up and performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, chanting "Manifest yourself, Chaos Number 107! Pierce through the surging galaxies, and be reborn from before the beginning of time. Dragonic Star that surpasses eternity!". Pink lightning strikes behind Mizar as its sealed form appears and unfolds into the form of the three-headed "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Trey says he's never before felt a monster with this kind of aura. Mizar refers to them as "curs" and says its time for them to disappear. Quinton declares he won't give up and activates his face-down "Monopole Chain" as he controls "Chaos Dyson Sphere". This card will prevent his opponent's monsters from attacking. A blue chain is launched from the card, which snares "Neo Tachyon" and blasts it with electricity. The dragon roars in pain. Trey and Quinton make eye contact and both nod, so Quinton activates Trey's face-down "Atlantic Invitation" as he controls "Chaos Atlandis". He reveals that it will inflict damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of all face-up Attack Position monsters the opponent controls that did not attack this turn and destroy them during the End Phase. Trey says that since "Monopole Chain" sealed its ability to attack, it will be destroyed at the turn's end. Mizar adds he'd lose due to the effect damage then, but claims that won't happen as long as he still has "Neo Tachyon". Mizar activates the effect of "Neo Tachyon", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit and allowing him to negate the effects of all other cards on the field and return the game state of the Duel to what it was at the start of this turn. and Quinton as "Time Tyrant" takes effect.]] Mizar declares "Time Tyrant" as rainbow energy covers the whole field and "Neo Tachyon" bursts out of its bonds. "Monopole Chain" and "Atlantic Invitation" re-Set themselves, while "The Seventh One" reappears on Mizar's field and returns to his hand (during this scene, the music from the previous one plays backwards as part of the effect). Mizar clarifies that "Neo Tachyon" itself is unaffected, but all other monster effects are unusable. Trey backs away in shock and simply says that this is insane. Quinton declares he'll just activate their Trap Cards again then. Mizar tells him its useless - during the turn "Time Tyrant" is used, Mizar can choose which cards on the field can be activated - and those two traps are not among them. As his opponents exchange a glance, Mizar declares that his monster is the "unquestioned ruler of time" and proceeds to activate its other effect. He can Tribute two monsters that have not attacked this turn to allow "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to attack three times. "Heliosphere" and "Parsec" turn to energy and are absorbed into "Neo Tachyon". Elsewhere, Kite's shuttle finally launches. Orbital says there are no errors at that they'll be out of the atmosphere in 58.3 seconds. Kite silently thinks of Quinton and Trey. Mizar turns from the Duel as he sees the shuttle in the distance. Everyone else looks over at it, Vector rising to his feet to get a better look. Trey smiles and Quinton says it looks like bought him enough time. Mizar seemed not have realized they were decoys. Quinton says Kite is heading to the moon and adds that Yuma and Astral are en route to the Barian World. Mizar yells "what!'", while Vector scoffs. Dumon and Marin look surprised as well. Trey silently intones Yuma to handle the rest and thinks of their last meeting with regret. Trey says their work is done, then. Quinton says it isn't and snaps his finger, a screen materializing behind them. Another appears on the Different Dimension Airship, allowing Yuma, Astral and Tori to see the Duel. The three seem shocked, with Astral realizing that's Mizar's "Chaos Number". Quinton tells Trey that they are safe and on their way, but that they must burn into their memories what a Duel with one of the Seven Emperors is like. " reacts to Kite's discovery of the Legend of the Dragons of Light and Time.]] Quinton tells both Mizar and Yuma to listen carefully. He explains Kite is heading to the moon to check out a hypothesis he had pertaining to the legend of the dragons. He reveals that Kite shared this information with him while they were working on the Dimensional Transporter. Kite had told him that he believed the Numeron Code would not function properly without the right "Numbers." He had revisited Jinlong's ruins and unearthed a monument with dragons carved into it, which said "Dragons of light and time, clash at thy place of birth. Then shall the eyes of the galaxies truly awaken for the first time, opening the gate to a new world". Quinton realized that "dragons of light and time must refer to both the "photon" and "tachyon" variegates of "Galaxy-Eyes" dragons but wondered what "the place of thy birth" would be. Kite responded that its the moon. Quinton asked if he plans to go there and Kite confirmed this, saying that a Duel between the two "Galaxy-Eyes" users there would open a gate to the new world for the winner. While near the monument, his "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" card had glowed. He added that he's certain its related to the Numeron Code and that he also wants to see who the true dragon tamer really is. Yuma mutters, "the legend of the dragons", while Mizar says he understands now - they stranded the Barians here to allow Yuma and Kite time to escape. Tori says that all the talk about revenge for Quattro was a lie, then. Yuma tells them not to do this and that he'll be fine. Quinton orders Yuma not to do anything stupid and that he must remember the true power of the Seven Emperors. He tells him to burn this Duel into his eyes and keep going. Without turning, Trey addresses Tori, telling her that the Duel rice she made was delicious. He asks that she gives their regards to Yuma's sister and grandmother as well and that their rice was delicious too. Tori just sobs in response, while Yuma mutters Trey's name. Trey finally turns and apologizes for their last meeting, saying that wasn't how he really felt. He adds that Yuma is a true friend and he is glad to have had the chance to meet him and hopes they'll meet again one day. Tears cover both of their eyes as Yuma yells Trey's name. breaks down as Trey and Quinton stare down defeat.]] Mizar asks if they are done saying their good-byes, then. He orders "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to attack "Chaos Atlandis" with "Ultimate Tachyon Spiral". Each of the three heads of "Neo Tachyon" fire a blast, which combine into one as Yuma yells for Mizar to stop. The blast lances through the chest of "Chaos Atlandis", destroying it. The resulting explosion reduces Quinton and Trey from 2800 to 1600. Mizar orders his next attack, this time on "Chaos Dyson Sphere". The sun at the sphere's center is hit and the entire structure bursts into flames before exploding, pitching the brothers off their feet, their Life Points falling to 700. Tears cover Yuma's face as Tori covers her mouth with her hand. Struggling to speak, Quinton tells Yuma to finish the rest, while Trey says they'll also be with him in spirit in his "kattobingu" soul. As Yuma sobs, Mizar orders his direct attack. Both brothers are engulfed in the flames and vanish as their Life Points fall to 0. The screen on the airship fills with static and Yuma screams in anguish. Aboard the shuttle, Orbital turns to Kite and says he lost the signals of both brothers. Kite simply says he understands, staring at his "Photon Dragon" card. The Sphere Field encasing the Duel's area fades as the souls of Quinton and Trey stream towards the Barian World and Mizar sends them off, saying "Farewell, proud brothers". Vector vanishes through a portal, grinning. Kite's "Photon Dragon" card glows as he nears the moon. Mizar sees his own "Tachyon Dragon" card is also glowing. Dumon asks if Mizar plans to go to the moon, with Mizar responding that his greatest enemy waits there. Yuma has fallen to his knees, sobbing. Tori tries to comfort him, but Astral tells him he must lift his head high - everyone has placed their trust in him. He says he knows as the airship continues on its way. Featured Duel: Mizar vs. Trey & Quinton Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Mizar Mizar Normal Summons "Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon" (0/1900). As Mizar controls no other face-up monsters, monsters his opponents control cannot attack. Mizar Sets a card. Turn 5: Quinton Quinton activates Trey's face-down "Numbers Lift", letting him Special Summon a "Number" monster from his Graveyard with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" (2800/3000). He then activates his face-down "Return Rank-Up", letting him add a "Rank-Up-Magic" card from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" and activates it, Ranking Up "Dyson Sphere" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere" (3600/3200) in Attack Position. Quinton activates the effect of "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis" detaching three Overlay Units to reduce Mizar's Life Points to 1 (Mizar 3700 → 1), at the cost of being unable to attack this turn. Quinton activates the effect of "Chaos Dyson Sphere" to inflict 500 damage to Mizar for each Overlay Unit attached to it. Mizar activates his face-down "Damage Rebound" to negate the damage and force his opponents to shuffle 1 face-up card they control into their Deck; if that card was a monster, they will take damage equal to its original ATK. Quinton chooses the "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" equipped to "Chaos Atlandis", though he takes no damage as it was not a monster at the time. Quinton activates the other effect of "Chaos Dyson Sphere", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 800 damage to Mizar for each Unit detached. Mizar activates his face-down "Damage Alteration" to negate the damage and Special Summon a monster from his Deck with ATK equal to the damage he would have taken. He Special Summons "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" (800/800). Quinton Sets a card. 'Turn 6: Mizar Mizar activates "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One", letting him Special Summon an "Over-Hundred Number" monster from his Graveyard or Extra Deck with its effect negated and then Special Summon a "C" monster from his Extra Deck that is one Rank higher, using the "Over-Hundred Number" as its Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Extra Deck and Ranks it up, performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. As he controls a "Dyson" monster, Quinton activates his face-down "Monopole Chain", which will prevent his opponent from attacking as long as it is face-up. As he controls an "Atlandis" monster, Quinton then activates Trey's face-down "Atlantic Invitation", which will destroy all Attack Position monsters Mizar controls that did not attack this turn and inflict damage equal to their ATK during each of his End Phases. Mizar activates the effect of "Neo Tachyon", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other cards on the field until the End Phase and return all face-up cards to the same position they were in at the start of the turn. Therefore, "The Seventh One" returns to his hand and "Monopole Chain" and "Atlantic Invitation" are flipped face-down. Mizar may also choose which of the cards that were affected may be used this turn, so the two Trap Cards cannot be reactivated. Mizar activates the other effect of "Neo Tachyon", letting him Tribute two monsters that have not attacked this turn to allow "Neo Tachyon" to attack three times. He Tributes "Heliosphere" and "Parsec". "Neo Tacyhon" attacks and destroys "Chaos Atlandis" (Quinton and Trey 2800 → 1600), "Chaos Dyson Sphere" (Quinton and Trey 1600 → 700) and finally attacks directly (Quinton and Trey 700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors 's bare foot.]] * When Mizar Sets a card on turn 4, his foot is bare, when he should be wearing boots. He is correctly shown with boots in the rest of the episode. " behind Quinton as he adds "Argent Chaos Force" to his hand.]] * As Quinton adds "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" to his hand via the effect of "Return Rank-Up", a portion of "Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere" is shown behind him, when "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" should have been. Notes